Hinata No Hibi
by lil-ecchan
Summary: naruxhina songfic . 'mousukoshi' ost 'midori no hibi' . R
1. where is my courage ?

nee.. another naruxhina..

first songfic x3

tau anime midori no hibi ?

nah.. ini lagunya lagu ending anime itu :3

info tentang lagunya.. PM ecchan.. ato cari di

enjoy

* * *

**where is my courage ?**

**soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de**

_when i noticed i was thinking about you_

-

Hinata melamun saat latihan dengan tim 8.

dia memikirkan seseorang yang dicintainya, Uzumaki Naruto.

bertanya-tanya sedang apakah dia, dimanakah dia, apakah dia baik-baik saja?

-

**sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari**

_i felt really embarrassed_

-

"woy, Hinata." ucapan Kiba melenyapkan lamunan Hinata.

"ah. ada apa?"

"kau sedang memikirkan Naruto, ya?"

"ah.." wajah Hinata bersemu merah sekali.

-

**sugoku iyadattari omoete**

_and i really hate that feeling_

**sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de**

_that's because i'm afraid to convey my feelings_

-

_ya, sejak dulu aku mencintainya. tetapi kenapa aku harus seperti ini?_

_aku terlalu malu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku sendiri._

_aku benci diriku yang seperti ini._

_Kami-sama.. bagaimana sebaiknya?_

-

**atama de osaetsukete mo kokoro ga dousuru koto mo dekinakute**

_even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart_

-

seselesainya latihan, Hinata pergi ke tempat latihan tim 7.

dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang latihan sendiri.

"lihat saja, Sasuke. aku pasti akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha." ujar pemuda itu sambil berlatih memusatkan chakra.

-

**autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai you ni**

_i don't let you notice it when we meet_

-

"Na.. Naruto-kun?" panggilnya.

"ha? oh! yo! Hinata-chan! ada apa? latihan tim delapan sudah selesai, ya?"

"y.. ya.." wajah Hinata kembali bersemu merah, dan dia merapat ke sebuah pohon dekatnya untuk menyembunyikan sosoknya.

-

**itsumo to kawarinai you ni hanashiteru tsumori de**

_so it can be normal how i plan to talk to you_

-

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

_ah. apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"ano.. apa kau sudah makan siang?"

"belum. sarapan pun aku belum."

"ka.. kalau begitu, makanlah.. kupikir, kalau kau memakan ramen terus, kau bisa sakit." ujar Hinata sambil menyerahkan sekotak makan nasi.

"ah! arigatou! tetapi apa tidak apa merepotkanmu begini?"

"tak apa.. lagipula aku sudah makan.." wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

"he.. hei, Hinata-chan! kau tak apa? mukamu memerah, apa kau demam?" Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata. Hinata pun pingsan.

-

**yoyuu mo nakute kurushiku natta boku wa**

_to act so composed has started to hurt_

-

_Sakura-chan.. kau begitu beruntung.._

_bisa berada di sisi Naruto-kun dan dicintainya.._

_walaupun kau masih mencintai Sasuke yang telah pergi.._

_dia tetap mencintaimu dan membantumu mencarinya._

_dia kembali ke desa dengan keinginan untuk membawanya padamu.._

_andai aku bisa sepertimu.._

-

**kimi ni uso wo tsuiteshimau**

_lying to you i will put away_

-

"ada apa, Tsunade baa-chan? memanggil timku dan tim delapan?" tanya Naruto.

-

**dakedo**

_but_

-

"begini, kalian tahu, kan, Kurenai sedang berbadan dua?" tanya Tsunade.

"tentu saja."

"aku memberikan misi untuk membawa kembali Uchiha Sasuke ke Konoha. karena itu aku akan membentuk tim baru bernama 8-man squad dengan anggota Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino."

Hinata tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat seperti ini.

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

**kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara**

_if i can get closer to your heart_

-

"Na.. Naruto-kun, kita berusaha bersama-sama, ya.."

_-doki-_

_-doki-_

"ah! baiklah, tim 8-man squad!"

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

**ima kono toki ga kienai you ni**

_so that this moment won't end_

-

"hei, Hinata-chan, selagi semuanya terlelap, bisa kau ikut aku?"

_eh?_

"eh? tapi kan kata Kakashi-sensei kita harus menyiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan misi besok, kita kan masih setengah jalan menemukan Sasuke."

"biarlah, aku tahu, sejak tadi kau tidak bisa tidur."

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke sebuah sungai dekat air terjun.

-

**douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai**

_please, God, give me courage_

* * *

nah , ini baru chapter pertama..

keterangan : ini lagu di anime nya , belum **FULL**

lanjutan yang full ada di chapter dua

ket. : **bold** text : lyrics

_italic_ text under the **bold** text : meanings

R&R

arigatou :D


	2. a wonderful moment in my life

yosh ! lil-ecchan's here ! i'm back with the FULL part of the song ! :D

sebenerny c .. kalu chapter pertama pasti nyambung dengan ceritaa -so pasti- tapi chapter duanya asall usull .. hehe ..

pokoknya naruhinaaa x3 review replies !

**Karupin69** : he-euh . typ pagi dinyanyiin . hahay ! laguny jga enak bgtt .. kayak hinata-naruto , kayak ecchan-gama-kun :D

**pink violin** : ee ? biasany gg suka naruhina ? eh .. arigatou kk nunuu :D

**The Fire Flamer** : saiia akui jugaa . cara anda mengomentari para author di benar-benar BERANI . tapi ecchan gg bsa ng-delete cerita bgitu aja , kan ? banyak iyg minta ecchan buat avdeath . klu ecchan ng-delete cerita ini gara-gara larangan songfic , saiia bukan authress iyg pro ath :D -meskipun belum pro . tapi saiia mencoba untuk pro-

**Sora Aburame** : hehe .. tapi kakak kmu d ff ini ngomongny cuma satu-dua kataa

**GoodBoyTobi** : hee -cengar cengir- tappi ecchan bener2 ng-blank buat ngetik **hsxhcR!** nya

**Azumi Uchiha** : nee .. arigatou :D kutu busuk ?

**raichan as rhodes** : naa .. makanyaaa .. kk raichan skarang jangan benci hinata lagiii . hehe .. perjuanganny susah lohh x3

**NejiHolic-at-anywhere** : hinata pingsan secepat itu ? kan dy ngasi kotak makanan ke naru :D hoho..

iyg dah review , arigatou , iyg dah baca , arigatou juga :D

**DISCLAIMER** : karakterny puny Masashi-sensei , lagunya punya Saori Atsumi , ceritany diambil transfer data dari otak ecchan ke komputer !

* * *

**a wonderful moment in my life**

**soshite omoigunete mo kakkou warui dake no boku de**

_when i'm alone with my bad crazy thoughts_

-

Naruto duduk di tepi sungai, Hinata pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tahu, kan, aku suka sama Sakura-chan?"

_-doki-_

"i.. iya.. ada apa? Naruto-kun ingin curhat?"

"ya.. sebenarnya kenapa dia lebih memilih Sasuke?"

_-doki-_

"a.. aku kurang begitu tahu.. mungkin karena tampangnya?"

"huff.. aku heran.. kenapa setiap orang selalu mengutamakan Sasuke ketimbang aku? apa karena tampangnya dan asal usul keluarganya?"

_-doki-_

-

**kimi ga dou omotteru no ga ki ni natte mo**

_i worry about what you think of me_

**-**

_aku juga heran.. kenapa kau selalu mengutamakan Sakura-chan ketimbang aku?_

"entahlah.. tapi.. aku ingin kau tahu.. pasti ada perempuan yang menyayangimu seperti kau menyayangi Sakura-chan.."

_-doki-_

Hinata menundukan mukanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah sedemikian rupa.

"hei, menurutmu aku itu bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"aku.."

-

**ippo mo saki he sumanai wakatteru tsumori de**

_i'm sorry i stepped forward to try to let you know_

-

"a.. aku.. aku.. menyukaimu.." wajahnya kini semakin memerah.

-

**jibun jyanai you na mune no moyamoya ga**

_i'm not myself, i don't like the fog around my heart_

-

Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hinata pun merasa bersalah telah mengatakannya padanya.

_bagaimana ini, Kami-sama?_

-

**itaku natte nigetakunaru**

_depending on someone else makes me run away_

-

"Hinata-chan.."

_-doki-_

-

**dakedo**

_but_

_-_

"go.. gomenasai, Naruto-kun.. aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak. sekali lagi, gomenasai.._" _Hinata melangkah pergi dari tempat itu sambil berlinang air mata.

"tunggu!" Naruto menahannya, menggenggam tangannya erat sekali.

_eh?_

_-doki-_

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

-

"tunggu, Hinata-chan."

-

**kimi no soba ni irareta nara**

_if i can get beside you_

-

"lepaskan." Hinata menampik tangan Naruto.

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

-

"sudah kukatakan, tunggu. jangan meninggalkanku seperti Sakura-chan." Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

_-doki-_

-

**yoru yoake nai de kureta nara**

_night does not continue once dawn comes_

-

"kau mau apa?" tangis Hinata kembali pecah.

"aku ingin mencoba mencintaimu lebih dari Sakura-chan"

"eh?"

-

**sabishii toki mo namida wo nugutte ageru kara**

_so wipe away your tears when you're feeling lonely_

-

"pembohong."

"aku tak bohong. dulu kukira kau menyukai Kiba, karena itulah aku berpindah pada Sakura."

-

**yozora ni ukabu kakete mo hikaru tsuki ga**

_the glowing moon floats out into the heavens_

-

"tolonglah, katakan semua itu hanya kebohonganmu."

"sudah kukatakan, aku tak berbohong. sejak dulu aku mencintaimu."

-

**tsuyoku mo narenai jishin mo nai**

_i'm not stronger or more confident_

-

"sungguhkah?" Hinata mulai menunjukkan wajahnya. terlihat indah karena diterangi cahaya bulan.

"sungguh."

"tetapi aku lemah. kau bisa tahu sendiri, kan? saat melawan Neji nii-san, dengan mudahnya aku dihampaskannya. padahal aku ini _heiress_ klan Hyuuga, tapi aku begini lemah.."

-

**boku wo mite hohoenda hora ne**

_see me smiling, look, ok?_

-

"kau tak lemah. tetapi kalaupun menurutmu begitu, aku ingin melindungimu. bolehkah?"

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little again.. a little again.._

-

tangis Hinata kembali pecah dengan luar biasa. tetapi, disertai senyumannya, membuat semua resah hati Naruto lenyap.

-

**kimi no soba ni irareta nara**

_if i can get beside you_

-

"Hinata-chan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

-

"a.. aku.. aishiteru.." muka Hinata tambah merah.

-

**yoru yoake nai de kureta nara**

_night does not continue once dawn comes_

-

"aku juga!!" teriak Naruto.

"ehem" terdengar suara batuk yang dibuat-buat.

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

-

"hei, hei, kalau bermesraan jangan malam-malam" terlihat sosok Kiba dari arah tempat mereka bermalam.

"e_-_h? Kiba-kun??" Hinata terkejut dan pingsan.

"oiy, Hinata-chan!" Naruto dengan sigap mengangkut tubuh Hinata yang mulai panas dingin.

-

**kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara**

_if i can get closer to your heart_

-

"Na.. Naruto-kun?" Hinata mulai membuka matanya, badannya berada diatas tanah.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto, memeluk Hinata.

-

**mousukoshi.. mousukoshi..**

_a little more.. a little more.._

-

"selamat, ya, Hinata-chan." Sakura tersenyum pada Hinata.

"e.. eh? ada apa?"

"kalian itu.. membuatku dan Kakashi iri saja." ujar Yamato.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"lho? bukankah kalian sudah resmi berpacaran?" tanya Kiba.

"eh? benarkah itu?" tanya Hinata.

-

**ima kono toki ga kienai you ni**

_so that this moment won't end_

-

"ya.." ujar Shino yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"atau kau tidak mau berpacaran denganku?" tanya Naruto.

"aku.. mau.." wajah Hinata memerah, dan dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya.

"HORE!!" teriak Naruto girang.

-

**douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai**

_please, God, give me courage_

-

_aishiteru, Naruto-kun.._

* * *

whahaha . -ketawa gajebo-

gg nyangka bikin ending gini . :)) -msi ktawa gajebo , stres , gara2 baru skrg bsa upload file .. soalny wkt itu gg bsa teruss .. error terus-

hanya satu pinta ecchan .. review dungg :D


End file.
